


Love is hard enough with only two

by Love_Always_Wins



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope being a softie, Okay bye, Polyamory, So I'm going to go now, That's pretty much the whole thing, Throuple cuteness, but only with Josie and Penelope, what else is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Always_Wins/pseuds/Love_Always_Wins
Summary: Hope, Josie and Penelope come out to there family





	Love is hard enough with only two

The first time Josie told her she couldn’t believe it. when her sister first came out as pansexual it was no surprise, Josie wasn’t the kind of person to love someone based on their gender. This however, this was a surprise, how could her innocent little sister (by seven minutes) be in love with not just one, but two, of the most horrible people in existence. 

Josie had just told Lizzie that she was in a relationship with two people at the same time. That alone made her feel sick to the core, but when she had asked who they were Josie had reluctantly told her. “It’s Penelope and…Hope,” Lizzie’s world was spinning how, how could her twin, her DNA, be dating not only the literal she-devil but, also the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, the worst villain the world has ever known. 

Lizzie only faintly heard her sister’s pleas “please don’t tell dad I’m not ready for him to know yet I just I couldn’t keep it from you any longer.” Lizzie looked at her twin in disgust, how could she just drop a bomb on her like that and then ask her to keep it a secret? Lizzie had to sit on the bed to stop herself from passing out.

“How long,” She whispered. She looked up to see Josie’s confused look “How long, have you three been…whatever you are. Just how long have you been hiding this from me,” Lizzie whisper shouted, anger in her voice. Josie looked at the floor, this only made her angrier.

“About two months,” Josie said barely loud enough for her to hear.

“Two months? YOU’VE BEEN HIDING THIS FOR TWO MONTHS!?” Lizzie shouted no longer holding back her rage.

“I’m sorry Lizzie I just didn’t think you would understand!” she defended herself.

Lizzie got off the bed heading for the door “well your right I don’t understand, I won’t tell dad…for now, but don’t talk to me for a while,” and with that she left. Josie held back her tears, she had to be strong if only because she didn’t want to wake anyone else up knowing if she started crying in would be loud enough for her neighbours to hear. She could only hope it was going better for Hope and Penelope.  
***  
“Ok so what your polyamorous now or something?” Marcel asked which got him an elbow in his ribcage from Rebekah. Hope sighed, she knew it would be hard for them to understand, but still it was annoying having to explain how their relationship worked. Usually you just tell them that your dating someone and that’s it, but when your dating two people, two girls no less, it’s not as easy.

“Yeah I guess, it’s called a throuple meaning the three of us are in a relationship together,” Hope tried to explain.

“Which one did you start dating first then?” Kol questioned, that earned a sigh from Davina. Was it just her or were the boys the only ones not getting it?

“Well they were dating each other before me, but I started dating both of them at the same time,” she answered.

“How does the whole, three-way thing work exactly?” Marcel asked another question. 

“Ok, here’s how it goes, I don’t love either one of them more, when we go on dates we go all together and if you are really that curious then yes, all three of us have sex together too!” Hope was getting seriously annoyed with all these questions which they had been asking for over an hour now.

“Ok how about we go back to our hotels were here for a few more days so we can catch up then we’ll see you later Hope,” Freya told everyone sensing Hope’s frustration. Hope offered a small smile to her aunt silently thanking her.

After they left Hope made her way towards Josie’s room to see how it went with her, and since her sister hates both herself and Penelope, it probably didn’t go much better. She quietly knocked on the door not wanting to barge in if Lizzie was still in there. A few seconds later Josie opened the door, and after realizing who it was flung herself into Hope’s arms sobbing.

“Hey, hey it’s ok, I’m here now.” Hope knew exactly why Josie was crying, and she wanted to kill Lizzie for making her this upset. Hope and Penelope loved each other so much, but they were both very protective of Josie. Especially since she was such a kind-hearted person who couldn’t say no to people, and Josie was the youngest of the three they always seemed to be the most protective over Josie. Hope and Penelope both knew the other could take care of themselves.

Five minutes later Hope and Josie were lying on the bed, Josie sobbing into hope’s neck. Suddenly Penelope came barging into the room, “You’d think that they’d figure out that our relationship is the exact same as everyone else’s, but with an extra person, but no they have so many question they even asked if…” Penelope stopped her rambling when she noticed that Josie was crying. “Lizzie did this didn’t she? When I get my hands on that little…” Penelope turned for the door ready to murder Lizzie before Hope stopped her.

“Penelope!” She called her voice warning, she stopped turning around to face her two lovers, “not tonight,” Hope told her shaking her head. Penelope sighed, but knew she was right as she made her way over to the bed draping her arm around Josie leaning into her.

She looked up at Hope “you know it’s not fair that your always right,” she smiled softly.

Hope returned the smile “Well when you have a girlfriend whose soul desire is to make others happy and another one who puts emotions ahead of reasons you kind of have to be.” She told her.

“Come on are you telling me you don’t want to kill Lizzie?” Penelope asked.

“No, I do I’m just planning it out in my head instead of charging straight in without a plan,” the two share a soft chuckle.

“Could you two stop talking about murdering my twin?” Josie muttered.

“Not after she made you cry like that,” Hope told her seriously, Penelope nodded.

“It’s not her fault I sprung it on her and she wasn’t ready to hear it she has a lot on her plate right now,” Josie defended her sister.

Penelope sat up rolling her eyes, “could you stop making excuses for her it’s getting old,”

Josie followed her actions of sitting up. “She’s my sister and I love her could you stop being so mean to her!” She slammed her hand against the bed making it squeak.  
“No she sucks the air out of every room you’re in how can you not see that?” Penelope questioned raising her voice slightly.

“She’s my twin we can share oxygen!” Josie argued.

Penelope was about to respond before Hope stepped in, “ok, I think that’s enough fighting for one day don’t you think?” she looked between the two. When she saw that, that didn’t work she tried again, “how about we stop talking about the devil-I mean Lizzie, and talk about something else?” She offered.

Josie sighed. “Hopes right, this was a big step, we shouldn’t be arguing, we should be supporting each other, so how’d it go with you two?” She changed the subject. By the look on Penelope’s face, she wasn’t done complaining about Josie’s twin, but she decided to leave it for now.

“It was strange, Marcel and Kol were the only ones that were annoying, they weren’t mean or anything they just kept asking questions, upon questions!” Hope leaned back looking exhausted.

Penelope jumped in. “I know right, it’s like they think that being in a three-way-relationship it completely different then two people in one!” Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Josie expected it to be her father checking up on her, but to her surprise it wasn’t. instead it was a beautiful blonde girl, who looked like she was in her mid-thirties. she was about to ask the mystery girl who she was, but then Hope jumped off the bed.

"aunt Freya, what are you doing her I thought you left?" She asked confused.

Josie’s eyes widened, and Penelope whispered to her, “So this is the famous Freya Mikaelson, I see hotness runs in the family.” Josie couldn’t help but laugh quietly at her comment.

“I wanted to apologize,” Freya told her as her eyes drifted towards the bed. “You must be Josie and Penelope, I’m Freya,” she introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Mikaelson,” Josie smiled.

“You must be Josie, and please, call me Freya,” She smiled back at her. Josie looked at her confused, how did she know which one of them was which? As though she read her mind Freya said, “Hope went into every little detail about both of you.” The dark-haired girls looked at each other and smiled.

Hope blushed, “if you really want to apologize then…” Hope couldn’t think of anything, she really just wanted to change the subject. “Then take me shopping or something,” she said the first thing that popped into her head.

Penelope laughed from the bed the three other girls in the room all turned to face her. “Shopping? Really Hope? You don’t even like shopping.”

Hope couldn’t help but giggle at her girlfriend, “shut up,” she told her playfully. Freya smiled at the girl’s interaction.

“I’m going to leave you three alone, I just wanted to tell you that we are all very sorry, and that we love you and just want you to be happy, always and forever.” Freya told her niece, and with that she turned around and started to leave, but not before Hope called out to her. 

“Aunt Freya,” the older girl stopped and turned back around. “How about lunch, tomorrow, bring Keelin and Leo, I’d love to see them.” Hope smiled slightly, one that her aunt returned as she nodded her head slightly.

After she left Josie spoke up, “she seems nice.”

“Hm,” Hope hummed in response as she made her way back over to the bed. She snuggled back in with both of them and let out a yawn.

Suddenly a thought struck Josie, “could you guys stay here tonight? I’ve never slept by myself before, perks of being a twin.” She smiled sadly. Hope and Penelope shared a look both girl’s thinking the same thing, no matter how much they hated Lizzie, Josie needed her, so they were going to get her on their side, but that could wait till tomorrow for now, they all just wanted a peaceful night with no drama.

“Of course JoJo,” Penelope reassured her, using the nickname she’d given her. Hope showed her agreement by nodding her head. They each took a side beside Josie and wrapped their arms around her, Josie smiled as she rested her head on Hope’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep. “We have to get Lizzie back.” Penelope told Hope. 

“You’re right no matter how much we dislike her, she’s still Josie’s family, and family is always and forever. But we can focus on that tomorrow, right now I just want to go to sleep in the arms of the two women I love.” Hope replied. Penelope decided not to say anything else as Hope closed her eyes and fell asleep alongside Josie. Penelope watched them sleep, a smile upon her face.

The truth was, Penelope used to be a player, then she started dating Josie and things changed, but something always felt missing. When she first met Hope she felt an instant connection to the girl, but always felt guilty about it because she was with Josie at the time. When Josie admitted she too felt something towards the mysterious girl, the two did research and came across throuples, and since then they’ve been trying to work everything out. Even though it’s only been two months dating Hope, compared to three years dating Josie, she loved both of them equally and couldn’t imagine her life without either one. Soon enough Penelope had fallen into the land of dreams along with her loves, and none of them could be happier at that moment, even if they still had shit to sort out with their family and friends, right now, nothing else existed but them.


End file.
